Roar of the Rift
is a special, limited time event by DragonVale which required players to collect magic and trade them at the Prize Pavilion to receive rewards. Each reward required a certain amount of magic to be traded in exchange for the prize. There were three categories, each containing unique prizes. At first, the event was called the Arcane Pentournament II, prior to a cataclysmic rupture splintered through the event island causing it to break apart requiring the airships of the five houses from the Arcane Pentournament to be called in to help. Houses ArcanePentournament2-BlazingGaleMottoCard.png|Blazing Gale Motto Card ArcanePentournament2-HiddenBoltMottoCard.png|Hidden Bolt Motto Card ArcanePentournament2-IcyTorrentMottoCard.png|Icy Torrent Motto Card ArcanePentournament2-IronBlossomMottoCard.png|Iron Blossom Motto Card ArcanePentournament2-MountainSunMottoCard.png|Mountain Sun Motto Card Leading up to the event motto cards for each house was posted on the DragonVale Facebook page. There were five Houses which returned from the Arcane Pentournament and each House had two primary elements assigned to it. If a player participated in the Arcane Pentournament, the player is placed in the same house that was chosen during that event. If a player didn't participate in the Arcane Pentournament, the player chooses a house as part of the tutorial for the event. Each house also had a specific motto, set of characteristics, alumnus/alumni, and house description. Earning A Free Dragon Players had to collect magic which went towards that house to earn a free event dragon. Players could turn in their earned magic at their house airship. The free dragon earned contains the same two elements of the house the player belongs to. *Blazing Gale House turns in magic for a Blightwing Dragon. *Hidden Bolt House turns in magic for a Voltaic Dragon. *Icy Torrent House turns in magic for a Snowsquall Dragon. *Iron Blossom House turns in magic for a Spore Dragon. *Mountain Sun House turns in magic for a Alpenglow Dragon. Click on the House names below to see each House's profile. | | | | }} Airships Each house has an airship stationed around The Rift, and players have the opportunity to contribute to the house airship to earn magic. The airships request treats and borrow at lest one dragon of a specific level. The dragon must be of that level or higher to count, and once the mission is completed the dragon returns back home. The Rift As part of trying to help protect the vale from The Rift, players have an option to send five dragons of that particular day's requested element in return for magic. Players may accumulate up to 60 at a time, but may collect earned amounts prior to reaching the max amount. It is possible to switch out dragons while in The Rift, and once the mission is complete the dragons return back home. The magic is granted after the mission is completed. Prizes | | | | }} Hidden Items In addition to being able to find two Banner Bearing Visitors from the player's house, the following can also be found throughout a player's park: *On standard days both of the House Banner Bearing Visitors gift 25 and one would gift 1 too. *On double days both of the House Banner Bearing Visitors gift 50 and 1. Standard Day Amounts Double Day Amounts What is The Roar of the Rift? 's objective was to collect magic. The Help Menu in Prize Pavilion of the provided a detailed information about the event. Please refer the images found in the gallery to your right. The "Info" section in the Help Menu provides a detailed information of every category. Tutorial RoarOfTheRiftTutorialPart1.png RoarOfTheRiftTutorialPart2.png RoarOfTheRiftTutorialPart3.png RoarOfTheRiftTutorialPart4.png RoarOfTheRiftTutorialPart5.png RoarOfTheRiftTutorialPart6.png RoarOfTheRiftTutorialPart7.png RoarOfTheRiftTutorialPart8.png RoarOfTheRiftTutorialPart9.png RoarOfTheRiftTutorialPart10.png RoarOfTheRiftTutorialPart11.png RoarOfTheRiftTutorialPart12.png RoarOfTheRiftTutorialPart13.png RoarOfTheRiftTutorialPart14.png RoarOfTheRiftTutorialPart15.png RoarOfTheRiftTutorialPart16.png RoarOfTheRiftTutorialPart17.png RoarOfTheRiftTutorialPart18.png RoarOfTheRiftTutorialPart19.png RoarOfTheRiftTutorialPart20.png RoarOfTheRiftTutorialPart21.png RoarOfTheRiftTutorialPart22.png RoarOfTheRiftTutorialPart23.png RoarOfTheRiftTutorialPart24.png RoarOfTheRiftTutorialPart25.png RoarOfTheRiftTutorialPart26.png RoarOfTheRiftTutorialPart27.png RoarOfTheRiftTutorialPart28.png RoarOfTheRiftTutorialPart29.png RoarOfTheRiftTutorialPart30.png started with a tutorial explaining how the event will work. The process of this tutorial can be viewed in the gallery to the right. The tutorial took a few minutes to complete from beginning to end, but players received 100 as a goal completion reward after completing the tutorial. Max Magic *The completion prize at the end of the tutorial does not count toward your max daily magic *Buying magic does not count toward your daily magic limit *The daily magic limit is 1,000 a day and 2,000 on double days Reward Completion When enough magic were collected they were able to be used at the Prize Pavilion for unique prizes. Players were able to select which prize they wanted in what ever order they wished. There were four sections of prizes; "Omnitier", "Pentournal", "Faire", "Firefly", and "Light & Dark". Unlike previous events, a player does not need a certain amount of prizes from the previous section to unlock the next section to have access to purchase the prizes inside it. The prizes in the "Pentournal" section were only available to buy from July 6, 2017 to July 20, 2017. The prizes in the "Faire" section were only available to buy from July 20, 2017 to August 3, 2017. The prizes in the "Firefly" section were only available to buy from August 3, 2017 to August 17, 2017. The prizes in the "Light & Dark" section were only available to buy from August 17, 2017 to August 30, 2017. Backflip Studios Help Center and FAQ At the start of the , Backflip Studios posted a FAQ guide on their Web site here. Below are images of the entire FAQ guide, and the video in it is in the gallery section of this page: BFS-RoarOfTheRift-Part1.png|Part 1 BFS-RoarOfTheRift-Part2.png|Part 2 BFS-RoarOfTheRift-Part3.png|Part 3 BFS-RoarOfTheRift-Part4.png|Part 4 BFS-RoarOfTheRift-Part5.png|Part 5 BFS-RoarOfTheRift-Part6.png|Part 6 BFS-RoarOfTheRift-Part7.png|Part 7 BFS-RoarOfTheRift-Part8.png|Part 8 BFS-RoarOfTheRift-Part9.png|Part 9 BFS-RoarOfTheRift-Part10.png|Part 10 BFS-RoarOfTheRift-Part11.png|Part 11 BFS-RoarOfTheRift-Part12.png|Part 12 BFS-RoarOfTheRift-Part13.png|Part 13 BFS-RoarOfTheRift-Part14.png|Part 14 BFS-RoarOfTheRift-Part15.png|Part 15 BFS-RoarOfTheRift-Part16.png|Part 16 Gallery RoarOfTheRiftTitleScreen.png|Roar of the Rift Loading Screen TheSecondArcanePentournamentLoadingScreen2017.png|The Second Arcane Pentournament Loading Screen RoarOfTheRift-NewPrizesInTheEventMarket-EarthRift&ColdRift.png|Round 2 Prizes Unlocked Announcement RoarOfTheRift-NewPrizesInTheEventMarket-LightningRift&WaterRift.png|Round 3 Prizes Unlocked Announcement RoarOfTheRift-NewPrizesInTheEventMarket-Air&MetalRift.png|Round 4 Prizes Unlocked Announcement FireflyTierPrizesLastCallNotification.jpg|The Roar of the Rift Firefly Tier Prizes Last Call Notification TheArcanePentournament2MessageCard.png|The Roar of the Rift Message TheArcanePentournament2NewsInfo.png|The Roar of the Rift News Info RoarOfRiftEndingSoonMessageCard.png|The Roar of the Rift Ending Soon Message Card RoarOfRiftEndedMessageCard.png|The Roar of the Rift Ended Message Card RoarOfTheRiftEndedTutorialPart1.png|The Roar of the Rift Ended Tutorial Part 1 RoarOfTheRiftEndedTutorialPart2.png|The Roar of the Rift Ended Tutorial Part 2 ThePrizePavilionHasClosedMessageCard2017.png|The Prize Pavilion Has Closed Message Card 9D0BA65A-D169-4E4E-B979-54C441743CE3.jpeg|Ships Using Magic to Close Rift Notes *On July 5, 2017, Update 3.16.0 was available in the App Store and Google Play, and included a brief description about the . However, the event did not begin until the following day and only a few minor changes were made upon updating the game such as a different loading screen and DragonVale icon. *The began on July 6, 2017 and ended on August 30, 2017. *To obtain the rewards, a player needed to turn in Magic at the Prize Pavilion from July 6, 2017 to September 2, 2017 even though after August 30, 2017 no new Magic could be collected. *The is only available to players that have reached level 11. *On July 7, 2017, Backflip Studios made it possible to collect twice the amount of magic from completing the tasks in the event and doubled the daily capacity of magic. This was a promotion and only lasted for 72 hours. **On July 21, 2017, Backflip Studios repeated this promotion which lasted for 72 hours. **On August 4, 2017, Backflip Studios repeated this promotion which lasted for 72 hours. **On August 18, 2017, Backflip Studios repeated this promotion which lasted for 72 hours. **On August 25, 2017, Backflip Studios repeated this promotion which lasted for 72 hours. Possible References *Many of the house mottos may be a reference to HBO's Game of Thrones television series and George R.R. Martin's A Song of Ice and Fire series of novels: **The Motto of Blazing Gale, "Unscorched, Untethered, Untroubled," may be a reference to House Martell whose house words are "Unbowed, Unbent, Unbroken." **The Motto of Icy Torrent, "We Do Not Sink," may be a reference to House Greyjoy whose house words are "We Do Not Sow." **The Motto of Iron Blossom, "Sown and Forged," may be a reference to House Targaryen whose house words are "Fire and Blood." **The Motto of Mountain Sun, "Strong and Shining," may be a reference to House Tyrell whose house words are "Growing Strong." *Multiple alumni names from the different houses are a play on words: **The alumnus "Pi Roh" from the Blazing Gale House is a play on the word "pyro" which is a prefix associated with "fire" or "heat" and one of the house elements is "fire." **The alumnus "Anne T. Matre" from the Hidden Bolt House is a play on the word "antimatter" which may be associated as being dark and one of the house elements is "dark." **The alumnus "Shi Nee" from the Iron Blossom House is a play on the word "shiny" which may be associated with certain metals and one of the house elements is "metal." **The alumnus "Verdant Thumbe" from the Iron Blossom House is a play on the phrase "green thumb" since verdant means "green with vegetation" and one of the house elements is "plant." **The alumnus "T. Erra" from the Mountain Sun House is a play on the word "terra" which means "earth" and one of the house elements is "earth." *The mentioning of "ValeGro magical fertilizer" from the Notable "Alumni" section of the Iron Blossom House may be a reference to the product "MiracleGro" which is a fertilizer. Category:Events